


Meow

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



"What's Trowa hiding under his blazer?" Duo whispered, nudging Quatre on the side.

Quatre made sure the teacher wasn't looking before whispering back, "a kitten."

Duo gave Quatre a look and tilted his chair back to get a better look at Trowa.

"What is it?" Heero asked, pulling Duo's chair back in place.

"Trowa has a kitten in his blazer."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Is that a clever metaphor?"

Duo shook his head discretely and gave the teacher an innocent smile before pretending to take some notes.

"What is it?" asked Wufei, when the teacher turned his back to the class to write something on the board.

"Trowa has a kitten in his blazer," Heero repeated.

"Why?"

Heero shrugged and asked Duo. Duo poked Quatre on the side and asked him.

"Trowa found it on an ally," Quatre explained "And it's too little to be left alone."

"Have you seen it?" Duo asked, exited. "Is it cute?"

Quatre smiled brightly. "I saw it in first period. It's tiny and brown with white spots."

Again, Duo moved his chair back, balancing on the two back legs. Trowa had his hands around his torso, and he was looking down, a small smile on his face. Two tiny furry ears could be seen peeking over the blazer. Suddenly, Duo lost his balance and fell back with a loud clack followed by a soft meow.

The classroom fell quiet and the teacher asked, "What was that?"

"It was me," Quatre said, quickly, as Duo stood up. "I was startled."

The teacher was glaring. "Do you always mew when you are startled, Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded slowly.

"He's done it since he was little," Wufei commented.

"Why do you think we call him Cat?" Duo added, noticing from the corner of his eye that Trowa had warped the blazer closer around him, completely hiding the kitten from view.

Heero swallowed a chuckle.

The teacher was turning a funny shade of red. "Out! All of you. I don't want you in my class. Principal Une can deal with you in detention today."

Duo blinked. "When you say all of us, exactly, who do you mean?" He asked, even though experience had taught them that when a teacher used the expression "all of you" it always meant the five of them, regardless if they all had gotten in trouble or not.

"Out!"

The five of them gathered their stuff and walked outside where they could finally let out a laugh and play with the kitten while it mewed happily.


End file.
